Doppelganger an NCIS crossover with Rizzoli and Isles
by CrackdownDraco
Summary: Rizzoli and Isles crossover with NCIS. *Jane said. "So let me get this straight, Paddy Doyle is dead, a cop from DC went undercover and took over his identity. An NCIS agent is in witness protection and you're their handler!"* Dr Maura Isles must rely on all her friends to keep those she cares about safe. Longer summary inside. Please feel free to review.


**Doppelgänger**

**©August 2013 CrackdownDraco.**

**Authors notes: This is an idea for a Rizzoli and Isles/NCIS crossover I've had floating around for a little while now, so I thought I would finally try and write it down and see where it leads. I have no idea how long the story will be, but it is certainly enough to qualify for more than a one shot.**

**The usual disclaimers apply: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT et al, and I make no claim on them. I promise to return the ladies and their associates safe and sound once they've been out to play. This is purely for fun, not profit. **

**NCIS also belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television (2003-2006) (in association with), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009) (in association with), CBS Television Studios (2009-) (in association with), thinkfilm (Washington DC scenes) Et al.**

**Again there is no profit is being made from this story, and all characters will be returned safe and sound once they have been out to play. **

**©The remaining part/ideas of the story are mine and mine alone though, and may not be reposted, reproduced or copied elsewhere without express permission of myself. However, it may be archived on other suitable fanfiction sites with this copyright, disclaimer and authors note in place. If you do that, just let me know when and where it is archived for my records, thanks.**

**Set around season three of Rizzoli and Isles. Reviews are welcomed. If my Rizzoli and Isles followers are worried about what is happening with the unfinished Flying Blind, never fear, it is still being worked on, it's just that writers block and real life got in the way a bit. Courting Disaster is also being worked on, and I hope to have that completed soon.**

**This has not been beta read, so sorry for all and any mistakes which are mine and mine alone.**

**Also please note, I am only going to be putting this story up in fits and starts as I want to focus on finishing the other stories first. This prologue is being posted to see how people feel about this idea, ****updates will be few and far between** **until I have at least finished Courting Disaster. **

**There is going to be femslash from both NCIS and Rizzoli and Isles in this story so if that is not your thing then please vamoose now. *Go along, shoo, shoo.* For those that are after femslash, the pairings will be Abby and Ziva, plus Jane and Maura. One are an established couple and the other relationship is brewing. **

**Summary: Doctor Maura Isles and Lt Cheney are deep undercover from NCIS. Caitlin Todd is alive, her death was a smokescreen that allowed her to go into witness protection after she saw somebody from the FBI office murder a major drug dealer one night. Maura has been Caitlin Todds handler through Lt Cheney. There is a big drugs cartel is operating out of Boston harbour, and an FBI agent is known to be leading the gang and although that identity is currently unknown it is believed to be the person Caitlin Todd saw but was unable to identify because of the nighttime darkness. When the drugs cartel discover Caitlin Todd is alive Maura must rely on all her friends to keep those she cares about safe.**

* * *

Story title: Doppelgänger.

Author: CrackdownDraco.

* * *

List of characters:

NCIS:

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs

Agent Caitlin Todd

Anthony DiNozzo

Abby Sciuto

Timothy McGee

Dr. Donald Mallard

Lt. Cheney

Detective Primo Monteleone

Detective Rachel Rapp

Detective Todd Miller

Ziva David

Jimmy Palmer

Senior FBI Agent T.C. Fornell

#

#

Boston BPD:

Detective Jane Rizzoli

Dr. Maura Isles

Detective Barry Frost

Detective Vince Korsak

Frankie Rizzoli Jr.

Angela Rizzoli

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh

Patrick Doyle.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Jane Rizzoli was looking down at the file in her hands, not really taking note of her surroundings, knowing there were not many people left in the building because it was so late at night. Entering the morgue the lanky brunette didn't bother knocking on the office door of her best friend, Doctor Maura Isles. "Hey Maur …." Jane's voice trailed off when she looked up to see a strange woman in the room with the Chief Medical Examiner. The other woman was a fraction shorter than the ME, although her build was similar to Maura. Unlike Maura's honey blond and hazel eyes, this woman's hair was a lighter blonde with a slight curl settling against her shoulders, and her eyes were blue. Immediately on guard Jane's hand twitched towards her gun holster before she masked the movement with the file folder.

Maura Isles seemed shocked to see the Homicide Detective but quickly schooled her features into a neutral look. "Jane. I didn't realize you were still here." Maura sat down in her office chair, her nervousness showing when she rearranged the pens on her desk. "Can I help you?"

Narrowing her eyes Jane said. "Yeah, I wanted to check on the tox screen for the Perry case," moving closer so only the Doctor could hear she added. "And I'm wondering why you're so nervous?"

Maura looked up, and Jane couldn't work out what her expression was when the other woman answered. "I'm fine. Can the report wait until tomorrow? Only as you can see I'm tied up right now."

Taken aback somewhat by the dismissal Jane said surprised. "Er, yeah okay, so long as it's first thing, we need to question the wife when she arrives back from LA, she due in off the red eye." Glancing between her friend and the stranger, who had remained silent throughout the exchange Jane moved to leave. "Okay if I phone you about meeting up for a drink later?"

"Oh I'm sorry Jane," and Maura did look genuinely upset. "I'm afraid I'm going to be far too busy for the rest of the night, but I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"Alright," and as she was leaving Jane wondered who the other woman was, plus why Maura hadn't introduced them. If nothing else the ME was meticulous when it came to good manners, and that had been an uncharacteristic lapse in the Doctors normally perfect protocol.

* * *

Sighing out loud Maura gestured to the other woman, offering her a seat. "I'm so sorry about that Rachel. I honestly had no idea Jane was still in the building."

Sinking into the chair Rachel said. "That's alright, are you going to tell her why I'm here?"

Blowing out a heavy breath Maura sat back. "One thing that makes Jane a great Homicide Detective is her ability to figure out when something is wrong. I have no doubt Detective Rizzoli will make a concerted effort to discover your reasons for being here."

"You'll need to tell her eventually, why not be partly honest and say that we met in Washington DC when you were there as a medical examiner for NCIS."

Maura smiled wryly. "Oh Rachel, you know as well as I do that is only partly true, and I expect Jane will notice."

Rachel laughed. "All that time you spent at the Navy Yard and Tony had no idea you couldn't lie, if he'd only known."

"He would have made my life Hell," laughing as well, Maura couldn't help but agree. "So Detective Rapp, what can I do for you?"

Instantly the other woman was serious. "We need a meeting set up between you and Paddy Doyle."

Maura paled. "But that means…" she trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Yes, it means that Lieutenant Cheney and Agent Caitlin Todd are both at risk."

"Does Gibbs know?" Maura asked.

Nodding the Detective said. "Yep, in fact he's the one that sent me here, he didn't trust anybody else."

"Oh Damn it all to Hell," Maura muttered running her hands through her hair as she scowled.

Rachel smiled. "Finally I get the good Doctor to swear, although in this case I happen to agree with the sentiment."

* * *

"So…" Jane drawled out the word, smiling mischievously. "Who was that in the morgue last night?"

Flinching slightly even though she was expecting the question Maura was glad she had her back to the taller woman before she turned around to answer. "That would be Rachel Rapp."

"And?" Jane encouraged when Maura stopped talking.

Maura looked puzzled. "And what? I'm sorry Jane I don't understand the question, it is far too ambiguous."

"And how do you know her, and why was she in the morgue?" Jane resisted rolling her eyes.

Sighing Maura moved over to look up the file that Jane had requested information on the night before. "I know Rachel from my time with NCIS, she's in Boston on business and we are taking the opportunity to catch up. Now, I believe that has covered your questions, so what was it you wanted to know about the Perry case?"

Jane's smile fell and her eyebrows rose until they almost receded into her hairline. "That's it! You knew her in Washington, no mention of what she did there, or how you met, not even how friendly you are?"

Maura looked up and frowned. "Yes Jane, that's it," she tapped the file pointedly. "Now I believe we have a case to discuss."

"That's really all you're going to tell me," Jane said incredulously.

Starting to feel slightly annoyed Maura finally snapped, shocking the Detective with her harsh tone. "I have made myself perfectly clear, now either you want this information or you can leave because I am currently too busy to engage in nonsensical chit chat." Turning so her back was to the Detective the Doctor added. "The toxicology report came back showing low level doses of arsenic poisoning over a prolonged period, it is quite possible the wife could have been involved as it required near constant access to the victim." Glancing back Maura took in the stunned look on the brunette's face and knew she had to say something to stop Jane delving deeper into Rachel's visit. "Rachel is a Detective who works at the DC police department, and we got to know each other when I was working with NCIS out of the Navy Yard. I don't keep in touch that often, however when she called I decided it would be nice to catch up."

"Oh, okay," Jane said somewhat subdued. Then, turning to leave Jane stopped in the doorway and said quietly. "I'm sorry I pushed Maur, thanks for telling me." And not waiting for an answer she was gone.

Maura sighed heavily and groaned. "I could have handled that better." Sinking into her office chair she let her head drop into her hands and thought. '_At some point Jane is going to find out about the meeting with Paddy Doyle, do I tell her before then and hope she doesn't get pulled into the danger? However if I say nothing, Jane is likely to ask too many questions and get pulled in anyway, and if it happens that way she won't have any warning about what she is getting into. Time I gave Gibbs a ring and find out if he is willing to get Jane on board to help Rachael.'_ Shaking her head Maura pulled her thoughts back to the immediate problems at hand, despite everything she still had a morgue to run.

* * *

Swinging her chair around, Jane was lost in thought. Detective Barry Frost finally had enough, turned to his partner and barked. "Rizzoli, if you're gonna annoy the Hell outta me then at least let me into the reasons why."

"Huh?" Jane stopped spinning and looked at the dark skinned man confused.

Frost sighed and motioned a circle with his hand while he explained. "The chair spinning, what's up?"

"Oh," Jane pushed an unruly lock of dark hair out of her face. "It's just that I met up with a friend of Maura's last night, only she hasn't said anything about this woman before now. In fact, Maur hasn't really said that much, even when I asked her about it. All she'd say was the woman worked at Washington Police Department and they met through NCIS. I'm a bit puzzled as to why this Rachel Rapp hasn't come up in conversation. They seemed pretty tight."

Frost gave her a cheeky grin before he offered. "I could always look up her name?"

Jane thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "Nah, if Maura found out she'd be even more pissed at me."

"Maura's pissed at you?" Barry raised an eyebrow in surprise because he knew that wasn't like the ME.

Jane nodded. "I pressed her too hard when asking who this Rachael was, and I don't want to push my luck."

"If you're sure?" Frost shrugged, more than happy to help out the tall woman.

Jane thought about it for a moment longer. "Yeah, I'll see if Maura will talk to me about it tonight, we're having our movie night at my apartment. Although if Maura doesn't talk to me I might take you up on the offer."

"Are you sensing trouble?" Barry Frost trusted his partner with his life, and he knew she had some of the most amazing instincts out there.

Frowning Jane replied. "Honestly, I'm not too sure, I just get the feeling they're holding something back, and whatever it is could be trouble yeah." It felt good to talk to somebody about this, and Jane knew Frost was always discrete when it came to these types of conversation.

"What could be trouble?" Vince Korsak asked as he joined them in the BRIC, he threw a foil wrapped sandwich at both Jane and Barry Frost. "Beef, just like you asked."

"Thanks Korsak," Jane said as she unwrapped her lunch.

"So, this trouble?" Vince prodded after they'd all taken a bite of their food.

Jane groaned, and once she had finished chewing said. "You can't keep your nose out can you old man."

"Hey, less of the old man," Vince groused. "And I don't deflect that easily, that's what helped me get the sergeants promotion you know. Give it up Rizzoli!"

Groaning for a second time Jane rolled her eyes and finally told Vince Korsak the situation with Rachel Rapp and Maura.

Korsak shrugged as he thought through the information. "Sounds like something might be going on, maybe related to an old case they worked together back in DC?"

Scrunching up the finished wrapper, Jane aimed it at the garbage bin and easily tossed the trash into the metal receptacle. "Yeah, that's what I wondered, but if that's the case why hasn't Cavanaugh been told what's going on."

"Maybe he has Jane," Barry said as he also disposed of his trash. "If he's been told that's no guarantee that we'd be told anything."

"I know," Jane growled in frustration. "But if this involves my best friend I'd like to know, especially if I can help protect her!"

Both Korsak and Frost raised their eyebrows and wondered if Jane had realized what she'd given away in those few words.

Clearing his throat, Barry was the first to speak. "Somehow I get the impression the Doc can look after herself."

Turning back to the work they were doing Jane muttered. "I hope you're right Frost!"

* * *

When Maura entered Jane's apartment later on that day she discovered the tall woman was buzzing with energy. Before the Doctor could say anything Jane had bounced over and hugged the shorter woman saying. "Hey, we got her Maur, with your tox screen Perry's wife admitted to the murder."

After they had untangled themselves from the embrace Maura couldn't help but grin at the Detective's enthusiasm.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Jane," Maura replied as she smoothed her blouse back down before following Jane into the kitchen. "I take it you were able to give his daughter the news."

Jane's face fell slightly as she handed over a glass of red wine. "Yeah, I know that the wife was only her step mom, but it still hurt to know the woman had killed her father."

"You've given her some kind of closure Jane," Maura said positively, she paused to take a sip of her drink before she continued. "The daughter will be thankful for that."

Swinging her arms slightly in frustration and scowling the brunette said. "As good as it is to get a result, I still hate the suffering close family and friends have to go through, ya know."

"And that my dear friend is one of the reasons why you are so good at your job."

"Do you really think so?"

Knowing that Jane wasn't prone to many moments of self doubt, Maura put down her wineglass and moved to take the other woman's hand. "Yes, I really do believe that," to lighten the moment the ME smiled again and said. "So what movie have you chosen for us to watch tonight?"

It worked and Jane was soon back to her previous enthusiasm as she regaled the ME with the information she felt the blonde needed in order to enjoy the movie.

Looking at her watch Jane realized how late it had become. She suppressed a yawn as she turned off the TV and said. "I'm glad we decided to make this a sleepover," she glanced at Maura and decided it was a good time to try and find out what her friend had talking to the detective from DC about. "You're awfully quiet, anything wrong?"

Taking a deep breath the ME knew she couldn't put off the news any longer and replied. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you, and it involves Rachel and her reason for visiting."

#

#


End file.
